Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas treatment unit.
Background Information
In recent years intensive exhaust gas treatment devices are being connected to engines in order to protect the environment. An exhaust gas treatment device is a device that purifies exhaust gas from an engine. An exhaust gas treatment device may be for example, a device that lowers the level of nitrogen oxide (NOx), a device that lowers the level of carbon monoxide (CO) or a device that removes particulate matter.
An exhaust gas treatment device is connected to an engine via a connecting pipe. In the engine apparatus disclosed in Japan Patent Laid-open Patent Publication JP-A-2010-71176 for example, an exhaust gas treatment device is arranged above the engine. The exhaust gas treatment device is supported by the engine via a bracket. The exhaust gas treatment device is connected to the engine via a connecting pipe.